Our Way of Love
by Urooj
Summary: Sometimes what we've been taught throughout our life isn't the way we should love each other. Minako and Rei come in terms with their feelings in their own way. AU. Silver Millennium.


**Our Way of Love**

**By Urooj**

* * *

Mars was seething.

_Who does that blonde bimbo think she is?_

Her heels echoed against the marble floor as she headed to her room after a long fought battle.

_She doesn't deserve to be our leader._

"Mars." A silky voice called out. Mars turned around instantly, her long raven hair flowing, her amethyst eyes hard. She immediately summoned her flame sniper and shot in the direction of the voice.

The figure's mid-back blonde hair flew to the side as her body jumped out of the way of the arrows projectile and her blue eyes looked shock, switching to hurt as she finally found her balance on the ground. A minute later it hardened.

"I should have you tried for insubordination Mars." She growled. Mars shrugged and smirked.

"It wouldn't get you any respect then you already have right now, which is zero by the way." The blonde warrior lunged forward, summoning chains with her that aimed for Mars. The raven hair dodged the attack and launched a fire attack at the chains, de-materializing it. The two figures stared at each other, neither giving in. Finally, Mars turned around and started to walk towards her room.

"You're not fit to be a leader, Venus."

"Why?" Venus whispered. If Mars had turned around, she would have seen the heart-broken look in Venus' eyes.

Mars growled and continued walking away. "Because you are the soldier of love, damn it. Not war. That is my title." There was more to it. Mars didn't want to explain that Venus did funny things to her heart.

Because being in love, according to the Martian way of life, was a sign of weakness.

* * *

"She infuriates me! She's weak! She's soft! And she should not be our leader!" Mars seethed while pacing the room. A short blue-haired with blue eyes sighed. "Why Mars?" She asked, as Venus had asked earlier.

Mars turned around and stared into those blue eyes. They were so much different then her commanders. Dark, not light; Venus' were playful.

When Venus wasn't looking, Mars would stare at them, and then curse herself when she caught herself staring.

It wouldn't be fit for a Martian to fall in love, especially with the enemy.

But Martians were allowed to love.

"You saw how she performed in today's battle! She had no tact and we almost lost her, Mercury!"

Mercury nodded. She did agree with Mars that Venus was reckless and in the end to save them from Beryl's youmas, she decided to run into danger herself.

She also saw the devastating look on Mars' face when she realized the consequences of Venus' actions and the rage that followed it next.

The Martian had slain all thirty youmas that were about to have the Venusian soldier for dinner with five arrows. Venus took out the remaining ten with her chain and had successfully destroyed the army Beryl sent towards one of the cities on the Moon. Jupiter and herself had also finished with their group of youmas and stared at the other two.

"Are you afraid to lose her Mars?" Mercury asked and pressed forward. "If Venus were to die-" Mercury watched Mars flinch slightly but continued. "She would just be replaced. You would be commander and we would find another Venusian soldier."

Mars paced and scowled. That's not what she wanted.

She shook her head and left the room. Mars had to find Venus.

* * *

"Venus!" Mars shouted and watched her jump. Venus turned around and looked cautiously at Mars who was steamrolling her way to the Venusian princess.

"Let's go!" Mars barked, her gaze meeting that of light blue that were coolly looking at her. She didn't budge as Mars moved toward a direction. Mars looked back.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked forcefully. Venus stared at her.

"Where?" Venus asked not budging an inch. Her voice sounded neutral and Mars couldn't read her expression.

"Somewhere where I can teach you the meaning of the word 'tact'." Mars spat.

Venus' face didn't change but her eyes had a fire in it. She was insulted.

"I don't need your help Mars. I am your commander." Venus spat. Mars growled.

"A commander who was close to dying today!" Mars moved forward and grabbed Venus' hands. "I'm not about to watch you kill yourself Venus."

Venus moved back but didn't remove her hand from Mars' hold. "Just because your planet represents wars and have barbaric ways of doing things, does not mean that my country has not trained me for this position."

Mars pushed Venus against the wall and held her wrist against it. Her body pinned Venus' body and in the moment of rage did not realize how close they were. When she felt Venus' breath on her face and smelled her sweet vanilla sent, desire shot through her body. Mars shook her head and looked up. Venus' eyes held anger, but desire was evident within them. A hint of pink was spreading on her cheeks and down to her neck.

"We are not barbaric" Mars voice turned into a whisper, her face moving closer to observe the pink tinge on Venus' cheek.

Venus eyes softened. "Then why must you insist on using force when doing anything?" She asked softly.

Mars smiled bitterly and finally kissed Venus.

How could she have explained to Venus, the Martian way of love?

* * *

"Sometimes you have enemies coming at you straight. The best way to deal with those enemies is to place a decoy in the middle and then ambush them from the sides. This was, they would not know what hit them" Mars explained using the table in the command center and placing different plastic squares to represent enemy armies. She watched Venus nod seriously and their eyes met after. They had been meeting like this in the command center at least once a day to go over strategies together. Occasionally Jupiter and Mercury would join them, bringing in their ways of war strategies.

"I suppose that's all for today." Mars said as she turned away from Venus and started moving away the different units set up to explain war strategies. It had been a week and they still had not talked about that kiss. Nothing further ensued as well. After Mars had kissed Venus, she gently led her to the command room and they had started their session on war strategies. Venus loved watching the Martian warrior talk about war strategies. Mars seemed to be very animated and glowed with pride.

"Mars." Venus called out. Mars stopped cleaning but did not turn around. Venus approached her. Even though Venus' planet represented love, Venus was still scared about her feelings for the Martian warrior. Even though she had felt the Martian warrior soften towards her, Mars didn't display any other sort of sign that their feelings may be mutual. Maybe it was all in her head?

As Venus approached Mars, the raven haired warriors back straightened. Venus stopped ten centimeters from Mars.

"You never told me your name Mars." Venus asked, looking for any sign that Mars may feel something for her.

"R-Rei" Mars stuttered and kept her back to Venus. Rei was having a hard time breathing being so close to Venus and feeling crowded in by her own feelings. Venus wanted to see the look on Mars' face. She heard Rei stutter and her heart beat faster. Venus placed a hand on Mars' shoulder and slowly turned Mars around to face her.

Mars had a small blush on her cheek and looked embarrassed. Venus would have grinned, if her traitorous heart was not beating so fast in her ear.

"My name is Minako." She said and leaned forward to kiss Rei.

Their lips touch tentatively and then Venus felt Mars' arms raise and tighten around her body pulling her in close. Mars started to add more force, her tongue searching and asking for permission. Their bodies fused together and Minako could not stop the moan that was rising from her throat. Mars must have heard it, because she moved back panting slightly before capturing Venus' lips again for a bruising kiss.

Using a little too much force, Venus flinched slightly. Mars stopped abruptly and moved back feeling burned.

A Martian way of love was to show it with a lot of force. Venus' flinch was a sign of rejection.

Mars moved away and out of Venus' hold. She wrapped her arms around her body.

"I-I'm sorry" She stammered out and kept her gaze away from Venus.

Venus looked utterly shocked. One moment they were kissing and now they were not. It was as if something vital was taken away. Mars' kisses were irresistible and Venus could not have enough of it. Mars was indeed passionate, as Venus had learned over their time together, but Venus would have to teach her to be softer.

After all the Venusians' way was to be gentle in love.

When Mars heard nothing from Venus, she chanced a look and seeing the shock expression, her eyes hardened and she fled the room.

Venus didn't have enough time to react and as she ran out of the room to chase Mars into the hall, she saw that it was empty.

Venus had to explain to Mars that it was not that she didn't like the kiss, but it was that they both had different ways of showing affection.

Venus paused for a second.

Affection didn't seem to be the right word but she was too scared to name it something stronger.

It didn't help that Mars had superior flight instincts.

* * *

It had seemed peaceful these days. There had been no youma attacks around the moon and neither had there been sight of the Martian warrior. Irritated, Minako searched the palace again, only to be frustrated. She tried to feel Mars' presence, but came up short, as if the Martian had disappeared on the face of the moon.

"Hello Venus!" Jupiter called out to her. Her brunette hair was tied in a pony and her green eyes twinkled. She smiled at Venus who was not in the mood.

"Have you seen Mars?" She asked, irritation seeping into her voice. It seemed like Jupiter's smile just widened at the question. For some reason it had seemed like the soldiers of the Moon seemed to have guessed that something was going on between her and Mars.

"No clue" Jupiter answered and Venus stomped.

'This is truly getting annoying'

Venus decided then and there that she would go back to her home planet. Things seemed settled here and she needed the time to clear her mind and figure out her feelings for the Martian.

"I'll be heading home for a while, if anything arises, please inform me."

Jupiter nodded at her commander and watched her go. She inwardly smiled. Ami was right. Those two just needed to settle their differences but they would be all right. She turned around and headed toward the Mercurian room.

* * *

There were many things that were the "Venusian" way. As Rei walked through the market place she had noticed many things. Venusian were flirts, casting all those that looked at them under a love spell. Rei wondered if Minako had done so. Venusians were also enthusiastic lovers and eventually committed to one person. Some had committed to many others. Mars growled. It had been three days since that incident in the command room. Upon reaching her quarters, Rei decided to pack her bags and head out to the planet Venus. Maybe she could learn more about them and win the Venusian princess over. Mars was embarrassed by the rejection but in all her Martian life, she had been taught never to give up. Therefore, she decided, she would learn more about Venus and slowly win her heart.

Mars stopped walking through one of the market place in Venus.

Why was she trying so hard? Mars knew she had a bunch of admirers, anyone could be suitable, so why Minako?

Mars' heart started beating fast. She closed her eyes and listened to her inner voice.

"Love."

That did not sound like her inner voice. Mars opened her eyes.

A Venusian who looked similar to Minako answered her question. The only difference was her green eyes. Rei scowled.

The woman only cooed.

"You are such a cutie!" Mars blushed and glared. This love thing was making her lose her edge if her glare was not affecting this woman.

Her glare would make grown men shit in their armors.

Unfazed, the woman took hold of Martian hand and started to drag her forward. Rei growled.

"What do you think you are doing? Unhand me!" Mars moved forward to strike when she felt multiple weapons point at her. She froze immediately. 'What's going on here?'

The woman waved her hand down and the weapons immediately withdrew. Mars looked critically at the woman. Everyone at the market stopped and stared.

"Oh my, I think we have caused a scene. Come on now, follow me." She said unabashedly as she urged Mars forward. Moving out of the market and into a secluded area, the woman turned around and sighed. Mars noticed that there were guards following them and she had had enough.

"Who are you?" Mars growled, once again taking an attacking stance. From the corner of her eyes she could see the guards slowly raise their weapons. Mars summoned her flames.

But it didn't have to go so far. The woman with green eyes again waved them off.

"Ah you are not from here as I suspected!" The woman announced cheerily. She seemed very flaky in comparison to Minako and Rei tilted her head confused.

"Who are you?" She asked again, disbursing her flame as she sensed she was not in danger.

The woman replied happily. "The second princess of Venus"

Mars choked on her own spit. Recovering, she asked, "What do you want from me, Venusian?"

A guard snorted and muttered something like "lack of respect." Feeling cornered, Rei was getting irritated and the guard's words further annoyed her. Rei would show him lack of respect.

She was quickly distracted by the second Venusian princess who clasped her hand and stepped into her personal space. Her green eyes twinkled.

"You seem lost, outsider. Is there anyway that I can assist you?"

There was something utterly innocent about this princess that Mars could not help but soften. Even though the Venusian princess was a grown woman, there was something child-like about her.

"I am searching for the Venusian way to love." Mars answered and blushed. She could have sworn she heard some of the guards swoon and quickly glared at them. Most of them up righted themselves immediately.

"I can help you, only if you agree to have dinner at the palace tonight! Mina-chan would be so glad to see a foreigner!"

Mars cocked her head to the side and nodded. She didn't make the connection.

The princess took a hold of her hand and started leading her towards a certain direction. Mars looked at her confused.

The second Venusian princess seemed to have sensed her confusion.

"I'm leading you to our library of love."

Mars had to hold back a chuckle. It sounded preposterous. 'Library of love?'

But it made sense.

Love was the Venusian way.

* * *

If Mars had learned anything from what she had been reading all day in this library, it was that Venusians liked gentle approaches and gentle love making. Rei understood why Minako had flinched. She just had to be gentle, the opposite of the Martian way. Martians were only taught sex, which was why she had been rough. But Mars was also taught another. Once in love, the Martian may be rough, but gently and considerate with their lover. That was the Martian way.

Mars had also learnt another thing about Venusians without reading any book or paper. It was that Venusians were extremely clingy and like their Martian counterparts, possessive too. Mars understood clingy-ness as the second Venusian princess was very clingy to Rei's arms, but Rei had yet to see possessiveness. Minako didn't seem possessive. When Mars was done discovering all that she needed to know win Minako's heart, she closed the book and got up from her seat. The second princess of Venus cocked her head to the side. Mars looked down at her. The guards were scattered around in the library.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Mars bowed slightly.

The princess smiled. Snapping her fingers the guards filled in one line.

"Shall we go have dinner now?" She asked innocently.

Rei nodded.

Clingy, the princess took a hold of Mars' arms and led the way.

* * *

Minako wasn't faring quite well. It had been three days since the incident and all Minako wanted was some sort of a sign for the Martian warrior. In those three days, Minako had thought back to their actions, re-assessed their behavior and was certain that she was indeed in love with the Martian warrior. Perhaps to win the Martian heart, Minako had to speak to her in the Martian way. The only thing Minako knew about the Martian way was forcefulness was how they had shown their affection and perhaps would just have to act the same.

If only she could find the Martian.

Some part of the Universe must have heard her prayer, because as Minako looked out the window, she saw Rei.

Mars was entering the Venusian gates with a blonde woman clinging onto her arm.

Minako's eyes widened and jealousy flared through her instantly.

Even though Minako had recognized that woman being her sister... that was still her Rei.

Mars didn't seem to mind her clingy sister which was annoying as Mars seemed to be the type to like her personal space. She was actually smiling, which was different from her usual scowling self.

Minako gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

That was her Mars.

Tonight she would let Rei know that.

Martian style.

* * *

Rei seated herself across the small dinning table. Since the Queen and King of Venus were away, the only occupants would be Rei, the second Venusian princess and this "Mina-chan", therefore there was no need to sit in the large dinning room. Rei briefly wondered how Minako was doing. Mars missed her. Not knowing a lot about the Venusian princess, Rei wondered how many siblings Venus had. Rei was the only child. She assumed Venus was as well.

The door slammed open and Mars sat up straight to look at whoever had entered. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she saw Venus, dressed in a white sundress with her hair flowing and her eyes slightly angry?

Rei was confused. Venus' sister wasn't. She looked at her older sister happily as she clasped her hands over Mars.

"Onee-chan! Look what I got from the market."

Rei snorted. She wasn't bought from the market.

Minako's eyes narrowed at the gesture of their hands touching.

Rei sat ramrod straight when those narrowed eyes looked at her.

"Venus." Mars said and congratulated herself for sounding smooth.

Minako felt butterflies in her stomach when Rei called her. Jealousy still flared through her.

"Mars." She greeted back coolly and took her seat. She continued staring the Mars hands that were underneath Venus' sister. Mars cautiously withdrew her hands.

Mars, being a usually fierce warrior, felt the need to back down from this dominating Venusian. Some sort of a dark aura was being radiated out of her and it wasn't in a Beryl dangerous way. Still she felt she needed to be cautious.

"Welcome to the palace. I hope you enjoy dinner with us."

And what an enjoyable dinner it would be.

* * *

Mars couldn't have gotten out of dinner any faster than she did. Venus was just radiating out dark energy and her sister was…well being a Venusian.

Mars had to take constant glares being sent her way from Venus, while Venus' sister continued to flirt with her in front of her sister openly.

Secretly, Mars suspected Minako's sister was purposely riling Venus up.

At one point, Venus' sister let her sandals trail up the Rei's leg. Mars jumped and Venus ducked down to see what was happening. Moving back up, Venus shot a warning glare at her sister who only gave her back a cheeky smile. Venus then sent a scathing glare towards Mars.

Mars was getting tired. Fleeing the dinning table as fast as possible she was shown her room. Exhausted, she closed the lights and lay on the bed. The door to her room opened.

"Mars" Venus called out. Mars sat up on the bed and turned towards the door.

"What is it Venus?" Mars asked. What would Venus want from her now?

Venus spoke no words, but headed towards Mars. Rei could feel the heat from Venus' eyes burning holes in her body. When Venus reached her, Mars looked up.

Venus cupped her face and kissed her hard. Mars fell back onto the bed with Venus on her body. Venus' hands moved over Mars' bodies and slowly started to remove Mars' clothes. Her mouth moved every where trailing kisses on her face and then her neck. Venus went down to the pulse in Mars' neck and bit down. Venus was claiming her territory.

Mars had sensed that something was off. That this was not the Venusians way of love but being so turned on and that bite mark on her neck effectively shut down any logical thoughts.

Mars let Venus have her way with her. Venus was rough, dominant and unapologetic.

Mars wouldn't let her be the only one.

By the end of it, both were breathing hard. When Mars reached out to cuddle with Venus, Venus moved out of the Martian bed. Mars' expression could only be described as heart broken.

This was what Venus had interpreted as the Martian way. Wild sex, and that's all. Forcefulness. No romance.

But she had misunderstood the Martian way.

And Rei didn't know that Minako had misunderstood her way of life.

* * *

Days went by and both soldiers had returned to the Moon. Beryl was sending her forces and they were needed. Their coupling continued in a rough fashion. Minako would either always leave or insist Rei left. Both soldiers were left feeling hallow.

Words of love were not said either. Rei dared not to say them, in the case that casual sex was all that Minako wanted. Minako, thinking that she was showing love to Rei, dared not to say such words of love that were the Venusian way even though she was left feeling hallow.

She didn't realize that there were more the Martian way and that casual sex, was just that, casual sex. She didn't realize that the Martian way of love was similar to the Venusian way of love.

Most of all, she didn't realize she was pushing Rei away.

* * *

"Keep moving up those ropes! We have to train hard so that Beryl's army doesn't have half of you for lunch!" Venus barked at the Lunar Army. As part of her job as commander, Venus had to also help train the lunar army. Venus felt a headache coming on. Mars had been rejecting her for the past couple of nights and Venus couldn't understand why.

She thought she followed the Martian way correctly.

So why did Mars reject her? Why was she avoiding her?

"Aren't you being a little too harsh on them Venus?" Jupiter asked watching from the sidelines. Venus sent her an annoyed glance.

"Why don't you join them in their drill!" Venus barked at Jupiter who moved her hands up in surrender.

"I'm really in the mood to climb up and down ropes and from the way it looks, the lunar army is being worn out from your training session." Venus turned her attention back to the army and noticed that they were all indeed getting tired, some crawling on their knees to move to the side. Venus sighed.

"That'll be enough for today." She muttered and moved away and passed Jupiter.

"Mars is training on the other side of the castle." Jupiter said, her eyes closed and a small smile forming on her lips.

Minako rolled her eyes but headed towards Mars.

* * *

Mars shot out another arrow towards her target. It hit hard and the dummy combust. Wiping the sweat off her brow, Mars pulled back another arrow, only to dodge a set of golden chains heading towards her.

Mars glared at Venus.

"What is your problem?" Mars growled. Venus growled back and attacked her again.

"No," Venus barked. "What is your problem Mars?"

Mars was confused but again moved out the way of Venus' chain.

"What are you talking about Venus?" Mars shot her flame arrow at Venus, who knocked it aside with her chains.

"I'm talking about you! What? Are you tired now of being with me that you no longer want me?" Venus sneered and ran towards Mars, spinning her chain in her hand.

She shot her chain to Mars' left, which Mars dodged and then to her right. Mars shot her flames towards Venus, using that as a distraction to get close to the Venusian.

"What? No. That was never the case!" Venus didn't buy it. She did what Mars wanted. She swiped her legs under Mars causing her to fall to the ground.

"Then what is it Mars? I've followed the Martian way of love, what do I lack?" Venus screamed and Mars noticed the tears in Venus' bright blue eyes. Mars then registered what Venus had said.

"L-love?" Mars stuttered looking utterly shocked. Venus' eyes widened and she had realized what she had just confessed. Her chains dissipated, and Venus started to turn, ready to flee.

As Venus started running, Mars moved too, tackling Venus to the ground and pinning Venus' body with her own weight.

Venus struggled. "Let me go, Mars!" She shouted, but Mars held her firmly down. Minako struggled for a few more minutes before finally giving up.

Venus looked up; tears obscuring her vision, but Mars looked at her with the tenderest look in her eyes. "You love me, Venus?" Mars asked softly. Venus slowly nodded and tears started to flow down her cheeks more easily. Mars used her thumb to wipe them and slowly brought her face closer to Venus.

"That's okay," Mars whispered. "Because I love you too."

Mars kissed Venus.

There was no Venusian way of love or Martian way of love.

There was just their own way of love and they would have to figure it out.

* * *

Rei chuckled and pulled Minako closer.

"We were so foolish back then." She said, looking down at Minako. The two soldiers were lying down in their civilian forms on Rei's bed, cuddling together and recalling memories.

"It was the Silver Millennium. Things were dictated differently." Minako inched forward and kissed Rei soundly on her lips.

"I suppose. I mean I didn't make it any easier in this life either, but I'm glad we're together right now" Rei smiled fondly and pushed Minako down on her bed. She started trailing kisses on Minako's neck, causing the Venusian soldier to moan in delight.

"Rei, the others will be here for the study session soon." Rei hummed and continued.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Rei asked in between suckling and kissing Minako's neck.

Minako wrapped her arms around Rei and pulled her up to face her. "Soon, but not now. Right now I need you to show me the Martian way of love." Minako wink and pulled Rei down for a kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, three pairs of eyes watched from the door left slightly ajar to Rei's room. The door slowly closed and the three pairs of eyes disappeared.

When they were a safe distance away, Makoto broke the silence.

"Well Ami, you were right. They would always find their way to each other." Makoto said, winking at a blushing Ami.

"I-I think we should start studying without them." Ami said moving faster and away from Makoto.

Usagi, ahead of them, turned around and looked back at them curiously.

"Weren't you two together back in the Silver Millennium? When is that happening?"

Ami turned completely red and Makoto had the decency to blush.

Their story would have to be told another day.

* * *

**Author's Note**: It's been a while. This story has not been spell checked or grammar checked. Let me know what you think!

Until next time!


End file.
